The present invention relates to a mounting structure for assembling door components of a vehicle, such as an automobile. Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-296534 discloses a conventional mounting structure for assembling door components of an automobile to a door body. In the publication, a door frame of the vehicle door is composed of an outer panel and an inner panel. As to the inner panel, a wire harness for door is arranged in a manner that a terminal connector is fixed on a surface of the inner panel. Additionally, an electrical installation, such as a curtsy lamp, is connected to the terminal connector and fixed on the outside of the inner panel temporarily, while another installation, such as a door opening unit, is assembled on the inside of the inner panel, providing an inner panel assembly.
In assembling, the above inner panel assembly is assembled to the outer panel by means of a plurality of male screws and thereafter, a door trim is overlaid on the inner panel assembly. Therefore, according to the above-mentioned conventional mounting structure, owing to assembling of the inner panel in the form of a module, a workability in assembling a variety of electrical installations, the door wire harness etc. to the vehicle door has been progressed to enhance the productivity.
In the above-mentioned form to fastening the inner panel assembly through the intermediary of the plural male screws, however, there is a limit to improve the whole assembling workability because of a large number of male screws. Furthermore, since an insecure fastening of any male screws would cause an imperfect assembling of the inner panel assembly, there is a limit to improve the assembling reliability, too.